prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:DanDud88
Welcome Hi, welcome to Prison Break Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Trumpets page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Station7 (Talk) 15:44, March 23, 2010 Hey there Hey there, keep up the good edits. I like it. You're doing a good job.Station7 09:11, March 28, 2010 (UTC) You got a compliment from me. I have been thinking to give you a status at this Wiki, if you wanna talk to me. Station7 20:13, March 28, 2010 (UTC) Remember, all the pages need our 100% attention. Station7 21:14, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I will doing that.--Station7 10:20, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Question for you Could you make an Template for the Sona Four?--Station7 10:42, April 3, 2010 (UTC) A template like this one: Template:Fox8. By the way, how old are you?--Station7 10:47, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Template:Sona4, and im 22, u? Yes, that's what I mean. Template:Sona4. I'm 17. A little bit freaky, isn't it?--Station7 11:07, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Why? DanDud88 11:15, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I mean: Because I'm the sort of boss of this Wiki and I can say what happened to this Wiki. I hope you understand it? --Station7 11:20, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh that ur older than me? That doesnt matter to me, u seem like a stand up guy. If your worried im trying to take over, well i couldnt cos i had no idea how to do most things on here, i was just copying and pasting ur work to begin with DanDud88 11:23, April 3, 2010 (UTC) No, I'm younger then you. You're 5 year older then me.--Station7 11:25, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh i ment to say younger, lol my fault. DanDud88 11:27, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Have you seen how many articles I have created?--Station7 11:40, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Good job. 10 Points to you. --Station7 12:06, April 3, 2010 (UTC) OK, I will doing that. I didn't really understand what you did mean. Station7 20:10, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Could you also making a template for games? Station7 20:13, April 3, 2010 (UTC) That's right, but you can always trying it. I'm not getting angry if you're making a mistake. Try it. I know you copied the template from Template:Fox8, but that's alright.--Station7 20:24, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Actually I mean a template like this one: http://lostpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Lost_via_domus. By the way, are you on more Wiki's and do you love more shows then Prison Break?--Station7 20:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Are you meaning this one: http://theideagirlsays.files.wordpress.com/2009/12/hollyoaks-babes-calendar-2009-cover.jpg. Station7 20:40, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeap, BTW how do I become an admin like u and Samthebest? DanDud88 20:45, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Good question. On this Wiki or on that Wiki. Otherwise you should ask to Admin rights on Hollyoaks Wiki? Me and Samthebest could give you those rights. Station7 21:03, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I have not much time. I have to 12 hour. My time is running out, otherwise you should waiting. And I'm not sure if Samthebest knows how to do that.--Station7 21:20, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations. You're the third Administrator since I'm the Bureaucrat on this Wiki. If you have any question, come to me or Samthebest. Enjoy.--Station7 21:50, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations!! :) --Samthebest Thanks DanDud88 13:24, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Sysop And how is it to being an Administrator? Do you like it?--Station7 19:34, April 4, 2010 (UTC) OK, I will doing that, but I'm the last to busy on Prison Break Wiki, that I'm focus myself on recruiting new Admins like you, maybe something to look at Prison Break Wiki:About. I will put later all those infoboxes, it's just many losing inforation if we don't create more articles. My plan is to become on the Biggest Wiki's (we need 2500 pages).--Station7 19:46, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Yes, I already did an observation for that. But I have looked to this Wiki very good and I know we have forgotten a lot of things, that I can write not know. But we will see what happpens. Prison Break is over, but I can have it's come-back when it's one of the bigger Wiki's. Let's hope so. I will tell you later what we all haven forgotten.--Station7 19:53, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Do you wanna know a secret from me?--Station7 20:10, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Whats that? DanDud88 20:12, April 4, 2010 (UTC) I have autism.--Station7 20:15, April 4, 2010 (UTC) thats not a big deal to me DanDud88 20:25, April 4, 2010 (UTC) That means that I have no friends, but you already know that. I have only contact with family, school and my short job as canteen-worker. I work to and get payed for money. But they say that autism not many talk, but that's not always right. Every autism people is different.--Station7 20:28, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Project Hey there DanDud88, there is a project made by me to have an orignazed Wiki. Look here: Prison Break Wiki:Manual of Style. Thanks, if you have a question please ask.--Station7 15:07, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Sam Middleton picture Could you find a picture from Sam Middleton. Maybe you have good sources.--Station7 12:40, April 18, 2010 (UTC) If you ever come back If you ever come back, I will change your rights back. But now it looks like you definetly left the Wiki. I hope you're not angry, because whatever happened happened, and I don't know if you ever come back.--Station7 20:16, May 18, 2010 (UTC) Welcome bakc, you get your rights back my friend.--Station7 20:50, July 21, 2010 (UTC) I'm really glad that you are back DanDud88. It was long waiting, but that's alright.--Station7 21:26, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Read this page fellow Sysop Read absolutely this page fellow sysop. It's important when I am 2 weeks gone.--Station7 20:27, July 23, 2010 (UTC)